


Candy/Sweets

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Candy, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Hell, Ineffable Stockholm, October, Other, fall - Freeform, sweet tooth, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, Lord of the Flies, Demon of Gluttony, has just as big of a sweet tooth as the next person





	Candy/Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I actually learned that chocolate trick from 'The Nanny' but my mom hates it when I do it

One thing Eve _did_ have in Hell was candy. The Demon of Gluttony didn’t know how to make toast, but Ze did know candy. Ze had a sweet tooth zirself, even if Ze would never admit it to zir fellow Demons. 

So Beelzebub always supplied Eve with chocolates when she pleased, the kind with fillings and a card inside the box that told you what each one was. Except Beez _always_ forgot about the card, and so it was a guessing game. 

Eve had a trick, though. She would press her nail into the bottom of the chocolate and break it enough to see what it was filled with. Anything she didn’t care for, Beez was more than happy to take. 

“Do you like peanut butter?” Eve asked after breaking the bottom of one.

“I like anything sweet.”

“Okay, good, because I don’t like peanuts.” She held the piece out for Beelzebub to take, but instead, Ze ate it right out of Eve’s fingers. Eve felt the blush quickly darken on her face and creep down her neck. “W - what the _Hell_, Beez?”

“What? Here, let me feed you one.” Ze held one up. 

Eve hesitated at first, but took a bite and was thankful it was filled with raspberry instead of something gross like orange cream. The raspberry filling left some residue on Eve’s lips and Beez couldn’t help but stare at the mark on her soft lips.

“Beez?” She asked. 

Ze leaned forward and captured Eve’s lips with zir own, swiping zir tongue over her lips. She tasted so sweet from the chocolate. 

The chocolate, which was then long forgotten. The box had eventually been shoved off of the bed. Eve was Beelzebub’s new favorite sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1
> 
> Also, follow Eve on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IneffableJew)!


End file.
